1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to street lamp systems, and particularly to a street lamp system capable of displaying traffic information.
2. Description of Related Art
A good traffic system provides great convenience to citizens, so a lot of effort goes into the development of traffic system technology.
To ensure traffic safety, transportation information displays are usually applied on roads for displaying traffic information. However, the transportation information displays are only installed at certain road sections, thus traffic information, such as accident information may not be visible at all times.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved street lamp system which can overcome the above shortcomings.